Only A Matter of Time
by Doctor-River
Summary: The Doctor finding the Tapestry of Time? River on the good side of the Law? Time being re-written? The pair as an undercover couple... This can only spell one thing- TROUBLE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story that I just wanted to post before Christmas. There was going to be a couple of introductory chapters before this one but I just wanted to cut to the chase with this one, hope it's not too 'into the story' already but the pace does slow down a bit... promise.**

Kicking back and relaxing was all the Doctor ever did on a Sunday, by Earth time. He rested his feet on the console and was reading 'The Time Traveller's Wife'- it was River's favourite book and he wanted to read it to see if he could understand why. There were still a lot of things he didn't know about River but he took the time to find out some of her interests.

In mid-paragraph, he felt a strange energy pulse emitting from his pocket. His hand delved inside and he took hold of the physic paper in the brown leather wallet. The energy made the Doctor's hand feel warmer as he started to read the message. He could tell who it was from straight away and he smiled confidently.

'_Come home immediately, got something important to tell you. X'_

Impulsively, the Doctor leapt up onto his feet and started to set co-ordinates to their usual rendezvous point- a quiet and near enough empty bungalow on the outskirts of 51st century London. As the TARDIS zoomed across the time vortex, the Doctor knew he was going to be excited to see her again even if it means trouble, which it normally does.

As the rough journey began to level out and the TARDIS was materialising, the Doctor ran to the door, ready to pull it open as soon as the TARDIS had finished landing. He waited for a few seconds which seemed like hours!

The room fell silent and the Doctor reached for the doors and pulled them with great force and leapt out. He came face-to-face with an elegantly dressed River song. She wore a black, short and very tight strapless mini-dress that had a black rose made from ribbon on the right hip and the edges were slightly ruffled. It showed a lot of skin and emphasised her glamorous and sexy figure. She also wore matching black 4 inch heels and her hair was done up in an elegant and formal bun.

The Doctor didn't quite understand. He stepped towards her and her body appeared to almost glow in the sunset as it crept through the window.

"What's all this for?" he asked admiring her beauty once more. "Going somewhere nice?"

River walked up next to him and she leaned her head closer to his so she could look him in the eye when telling him this. She wasn't quite sure how he would react though, as they keep meeting in the wrong order, for all she knew, this could be a Doctor who hardly knows who she is.

"Someone has cracked the Matter Paradigm and the location of the Tapestry of Time has been deciphered..." she started cutting straight to the point.

"What?" the Doctor interrupted. This was definitely not what he was expecting. "But the Matter Paradigm is the most complex thing in existence, how can someone crack it? It's just...impossible..."

River shrugged her shoulders. "You're one to talk and besides it's just been _made_ possible, and the grand unveiling of the Chrystalite which writes the Tapestry of Time is tonight and I'm going, with you as my plus one." She showed him a slip of paper that allowed her access to the Temple of Space-Time that was built to thank the guardians who protect reality. That was the location of the unveiling which seemed practical but the location of the Tapestry was only to be revealed to those who were allowed to attend the celebration.

"But... why am I going, I can see it any time I want." The Doctor wasn't sure if he could trust her to stay out of trouble. He may not know her that well yet but he knows that River is prone to trouble, quite like himself.

"Look believe me or not but, I need you to help me protect the Chrystalite." She briefly explained in a serious tone.

"Protect it? You?" he repeated in disbelief. "I thought you'd be first on the short-list of stealing it!" he teased her. "...No offence..." he added afterwards considering that she could have taken offence to that.

River rolled her eyes "I know you won't believe me but, it's very important and I can't put this off... All of existence could be at risk here!" She was growing impatient.

"Okay, now explain everything from the top... I can't quite grasp the concept of River Song on the good side of the law." the Doctor was teasing again despite the fact he knew that if existence was at risk then it must be serious.

"There are a lot of monsters out there who would just love to get their hands on that Chrystalite and the Tapestry itself and I've been assigned to go undercover and protect it, I just wanted you there so it would seem less suspicious..." this part was a lie, she wanted the Doctor there for many reasons but not to reduce suspicion which would already be low considering she is an archaeologist entitled to see it. She wanted him there because she loved him, and wanted him to see the Tapestry with her. She knows that he'll never let her down when she needs help, this time was more important than a lot of other times she's needed help. "...And plus, I need a lift." She smiled.

"Well... it seems a bit obscure..." The Doctor paused, thinking. This was unusual of River, calling him to come and meet her and ask for his permission to do something, not typical River at all...

"Please! The fate of existence could be hanging in the balance here Doctor, just think about the power of that Chrystalite." She added persuasively.

"I'll help, River." The Doctor agreed with a smile after a moment of careful consideration.

"Thank you, Sweetie." River returned the smile. She approached the Doctor wanting to hug or maybe even kiss him but she wasn't sure if it was too early in his time-line to do that yet so she paused out of awkwardness.

"So, I'm guessing its formal attire then?" the Doctor sarcastically questioned, looking River up and down again.

"Just don't take too long getting ready, this is crucial and not to be taken lightly!" she reminded.

"What exactly are you implying by that?" the Doctor grinned.

"Oh... nothing!" River sarcastically and mischieviously replied with a cheeky smile.

The Doctor spun on his heels and clicked his fingers. The TARDIS doors slowly opened and the Doctor stepped aside. "...After you m'lady."

River walked to the TARDIS and made her way inside and as she did, the Doctor put his arm around her waist. This had to be more than a friendly welcome, she wondered for a moment. Maybe he knew more than she thought...

Only time will tell...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was mainly just for fun as they made their way to the temple, enjoy and chapter 3 should be more eventful and should be along the way soon!**

The Doctor was trying on clothes behind a curtain looking for a formal outfit for tonight. He wanted to look good, after all he is a time-lord and they do have standards especially when it comes to something like the Tapestry of Time.

River sat on a chair facing the curtain and she had one leg crossed over the other in a relaxed motion as she waited patiently for her escort. "So... where are we up to this time, early days I assume?" she asked, making conversation.

The Doctor poked his head out of the deep red curtain, his expression grew confused. There was a long pause before he answered as he considered what to say but to no avail. "I...hm, I don't know. I would think so but not too early." He tried to explain. "Actually, I don't think that made any sense whatsoever!" his face still screwed up in confusion. "So, just forget I said that!" he rambled in his usual manner and his head disappeared behind the curtain again.

"So, you don't know who I am yet?" River asked with a smirk.

"I don't know for sure but, I think I have a pretty good idea." He said poking his head out again and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" River smirked.

The Doctor violently pulled the curtain across in an offended motion and he stepped towards River, only half dressed with his shirt buttoned half way and not tucked in, no shoes, scruffy hair and an un-done bow-tie. "Well..." he paused directly in front of her, personal space wasn't an issue anymore- it seemed to be non-existent.

River thought he was going to hug or even kiss her but instead he just shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't have a clue, River." And with that he turned and he stepped away.

"Who do you think I am then?" River was curious. She smiled at him deviously biting her bottom lip.

"...Spoilers!" he teased in her usual manner.

"Oi... my line!" she grinned.

"I'm entitled to say it too you know!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"I think you'll find that I am... now then, jacket. Which one should I wear?" he asked himself completely changing the subject so that he wins the argument.

River rolled her eyes, he had done that so many times before and she just couldn't be bothered to argue further, she'd let him win just this once.

The Doctor strode towards the mirror and picked up two hangers which each had a jacket on them. He held one up to himself, then the other to compare. He frowned at one of the jackets and tossed it aside then took the other off the hanger and put it over his shoulders. He smartened up his appearance and then turned to River. "Ta-Dah!" he smiled waving his arms eccentrically to draw attention to himself.

"Great! Now let's get going." River smiled and she spun around and made her way to the console. The Doctor followed closely behind her watching her every movement, that dress truly complimented her already hot figure.

"Seeing as you have the invitation and you know the co-ordinates would you like to take shotgun?" the Doctor asked leaning his back on the rail next to the console.

"Thought you'd never ask!" River grinned. The Doctor never willingly let her fly the TARDIS before, usually it was a joint effort or just him taking control.

River started to set the co-ordinates and flip the switches for the take-off sequence and as the TARDIS de-materialised, she pressed some buttons to fly the machine safely through the time vortex. She knew the TARDIS well, this had to mean that she already has a strong bond with her Doctor if she already knows how to fly the TARDIS and considering she looks so much younger than he had seen her previously, it amazed him.

"This Temple of Space-Time, where is it exactly?" the Doctor quizzed River.

"It's on an asteroid that circles the centre of the universe." River replied darting around the console.

"So then the Chrystalite and the Tapestry should be nearby?" he stretched his arms behind his head and continued to watch River fly the TARDIS so expertly.

"I thought you could visit them anytime you like?" she teased with a grin.

"Well... yeah but, I don't have to know where they are, they are key items in existence and are made of Time-energy so they can be easily located." He explained in his defence.

"Right..." River sarcastically mumbled.

The TARDIS was nearing the location of the temple and the Doctor marched to the door, his eyes still fixated on River as she prepared to land it. She could feel his gaze and she smirked, she had the power; she always has the power...

River nodded to the Doctor when the TARDIS had safely landed and he returned the nod with an added smile. He waited next to the door for her and as she reached him he extended a hand for her to take hold of, so they look like a typical formal pair of a woman and her escort.

The Doctor pulled open the doors and they were greeted by a large stone temple that looked similar to the pyramids of Egypt but more decorative and shaped differently. The asteroid was pretty much empty apart from the temple and several monuments around it. The sun shone brightly over the orange sands and the beige stone of the temple and the large gem symbols on the temple walls gleamed brightly.

The Doctor and River walked up the many steps leading to the tall temple and there was a man in a smart uniform at the door. "Pass..." he said in his butch voice.

River presented the bouncer with her pass and he read it carefully then looked at the Doctor and to River. "Who are you?" he questioned the Doctor, his eyes never leaving the Doctor's face.

Before River could answer with her cover up of him being her escort and plus one he interrupted. "I'm her husband, and I can't get enough of her work so I just had to come." The Doctor explained.

River just stood in shock for a moment; he just said that he was her husband. The Doctor definitely knew more than he was letting on and whether it was a game or not, he was pretty darn good at guessing the main half of River's story. She did feel complimented that he wanted people to think of them as husband and wife even though, they weren't... yet.

The bouncer nodded. "I see, enjoy the unveiling." He said as he stepped aside to let the pair inside.

River smiled at the Doctor and leaned closer to his ear "You just said that we were married!" she teased.

"So?" the Doctor wanted to keep on track, well off of 'that road.'

"You love me!" she continued to mock. "You barely know me and you love me!"

"Cut it out!" the Doctor whined.

"...So you're not denying it then?" River slyly grinned.

The Doctor paused, frozen on the spot. Why would he deny it? Oh, she was so clever and it was sometimes so annoying that she had to be so brilliant at... everything. How can she do that, how can she almost read his mind like that? He looked at River for a moment in silence then re-focussed himself.

He continued walking down the red carpet staircase to the main hall of the temple with River on his arm. He still wasn't saying anything else, she was right but he didn't want to admit it- he never liked admitting it.

"You're still not denying it!" River loved teasing the Doctor.

"River, just... hush now!" he said pressing a finger to his lips and one to hers. His voice was calm for someone who was annoyed.

He continued the seemingly never-ending journey down the staircase to the hall which was in actual fact below ground hence why the staircase was much larger. He was expecting her to catch up to him at any second so they could resume their formal entrance.

"...You still love me though..." River mumbled knowing that since he hasn't denied it, it must be true. "No deny no lie." She chimed with a grin.

River then started to pick up her pace down the steps to catch up to the Doctor, her heels clicking on the fine red carpet that was so thin it barely muffled the sound. She reached the Doctor and linked arms with him again. He gave her a smile and she returned it.

"Let's go and make an entrance!" the Doctor said eagerly not knowing what to expect, what to see or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok, in this chapter there is a reference to my story 'Love Never Dies.' So, if you want to read that first so you understand this a bit better. Just a suggestion...**

As the Doctor and River waltzed elegantly down the stairs, they could hear formal music playing the background of people talking. The lights of the hall were gleaming on the last few steps and on the edges of the red carpet.

The hall was large and had many tables set out with food, beverages and for people to sit and eat at, there was a stage for announcements, a band and much more like a typical formal party. The chandeliers lit up the room in an easy golden glow and the plant ornaments added a creative touch to the stone walls.

"It's amazing!" River gasped, expecting the main hall of the temple to be a bit less decorated. This occasion must be very important considering the amount of effort put into it.

"I'll admit, it is pretty... wow." The Doctor agreed, too expecting a lot less, everything looked so expensive and all of the people looked so formal.

"Wow?" River looked at him with a grin on her face. "Is that all, is that the _best _you can come up with?" she asked laughing with a confused expression on her face at the same time.

"What...? It is!" He returned the smile.

A few minutes later, the music died down and a man walked onto the stage. He was tall with dark grey hair and glasses, he looked quite young despite his grey hair and his smile was welcoming. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight is the night of the grand unveiling of the Time Chrystalite and the revealing of the Tapestry of Time!" he began and was followed by a round of applause.

"But first, we'll just have a brief history session of this very temple that we're in!" he continued eagerly. "Now behind me there is a large curtain and you're probably wondering what's behind it..." he smiled pointing to a large red curtain behind him that was nearly as tall as the ceiling. "None of you have ever seen the inside of this temple before so we thought we'd keep the creators identities' secret until now!" he teased and then took hold of the curtain and with a mighty tug, it came down to show a large stone with engravings of two people on it. "I give you the Lord of Time and the Lady of Space!" he cheered with open arms.

River was taking a sip of wine and nearly spat it out in shock as the man spoke. The Doctor and River both stood wide-eyed and their mouths agape with shock.

"Doctor! Those people... they... they look like us!" River whispered. Her eyes scanned the engraving again.

"River... I think they _are_ us!" he too couldn't believe his eyes. This is their future and neither of them had any idea about being the legendary guardians of reality.

"But... how?" she questioned, she took a closer look trying to remember if anything of any significance had already happened, she came to the conclusion that it had to be them, somehow.

"It must be _our_ future, the event that neither of us knows anything about... yet." The Doctor tried to make sense out of the situation.

"These two legends as well as the Seatians of the planet Aquilassi built this temple on this asteroid which circles the centre of the universe, and another temple built for worship of the legends is on Aquilassi's surface." The man continued to explain.

"Remind me, we have to visit the Seatians one day." The Doctor whispered. "...They sound like nice people." Obviously, they had met the Seatians- well in their case will meet the Seatians one day.

The Doctor stood silent for a moment listening to the rest of the speech as well as letting his mind wonder and tick away. "Doctor, sweetie... come back to reality!" River teased waving a hand in front of the Doctor's face.

"Huh, oh sorry River... I was just thinking..." the Doctor smiled not realising how long he had been staring at the stone.

"About...?" River paused to let the Doctor finish the sentence off.

"...About why we would have this temple built here, there _has_ to be a reason for it..." the Doctor trailed off for a moment. "A message?... A warning?" he questioned himself raising an eyebrow.

He leaned his head closer to the stone although he was still huddled in the crowd of archaeologists, scientists and who knows who else.

"A warning? But, what about?" River questioned, now intrigued in the Doctor's theory.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I just don't know..."

The crowd split and the music returned amongst the talking. "Oh, and the revealing of the Chrystalite will be in one hour!" the man reminded just before he walked off the stage.

"One hour, perfect!" The Doctor grinned.

He casually started to make an advance for the engravings on the wall. He slowly walked up the steps to the stage.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" River whispered, slightly ticked off. But, she just had to follow him. "We could get in _serious _trouble here!" she warned.

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" the Doctor sarcastically replied teasing River.

She sighed and followed the Doctor up the stairs.

"This writing... it's..." he began.

"...Old High Gallifreyan!" River finished off sounding slightly shocked in disbelief.

The Doctor's hand reached towards the text carved on the bottom of the engraving and brushed against it. "Yes it is..." he agreed.

Just then, something bizarre started to happen. It began to fade. "Oh, now that's not good." He gasped taking his hand from the wall.

"Doctor, what did you do?" River asked looking at the disappearing writing.

"So you immediately assume it's me?" he snapped back at her, not meaning it really.

"Yes! It always is when I go somewhere with you!" River in turn snapped at him.

"This is no accident, it was planned." The Doctor concluded, getting back to the matter in hand, as the last of the writing had faded. "...As soon as I touched the writing it started to fade so obviously someone didn't want us to read it... but why?"

As he thought, the Doctor was thrown off track by a loud rumbling outside and a tremor that almost shook him and River off their feet. River stumbled into him and he caught her, holding on for more than was necessary. He looked into her beautiful eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah..." River replied tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Good! Now, what's going on up there?" the Doctor questioned rather too enthusiastically.

He ran towards the long staircase and leapt up two steps at a time. River followed him running up each step in her high heels, being careful not to trip up. As they reached the top of the stairs and the grand doors opened they were not greeted by a beautiful sight.

"Oh...Now, that's... extremely very not good!" the Doctor didn't know how to react at this point, nothing was making sense.

Across the asteroid, parts of the monuments were fading away, the staircase outside was becoming shorter and everything was disappearing.

"...Doctor?" River looked at him, she was scared and this was one of the only times she would ever get scared. She stepped closer to him. "What is all this, what's going on?" she only hoped he knew.

"...Times being re-written so none of this ever existed!" his voice was shocked and his eyes widened in sudden realisation of what was being targeted- the Space-Time Temple!

**A/N: I'll be starting another story too, and maybe a Christmas oneshot soon, but I will try to update this one as well as soon as I can so bear with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

The temple's monuments were slowly fading out of existence and each second less and less of them would be remembered in time.

"We've got to find that Chrystalite!" River concluded.

"Right... back in the temple!" the Doctor ordered as he pivoted on his feet and charged down the steps to the temple. He had an idea, an idea that involved a lot of running but both he and River were used to it.

River had no idea what the Doctor was planning but she would just follow along, she trusted him with her life after all. She followed him back down the stairs into the temple and let him work but will stand by in case he needs her help.

The Doctor paused at the entrance to the main hall on the stairs and scanned the room for the man who was introducing the unveiling. "Where's the host?" he called out as the room fell silent at the sudden look of panic when he and River ran down the stairs.

"Who?" One man asked looking puzzled.

"The host, the guy who told us about the temple's history a few minutes ago..." the Doctor explained.

"But there never was a guy who mentioned any history, we've just been standing here listening to music and drinking." Another man replied.

"No, no, no... there was a host here and he showed us the monument." The Doctor argued and then stopped as sudden realisation hit him hard. "...Oh..."

"What?" River asked. "You don't think..." she began before the Doctor cut her off.

"He's been written out of time." The Doctor finished. "...Just when I needed to talk to him as well..." the Doctor pointed out.

"Doesn't that seem a little... suspicious?" River implied.

"Like it was planned, someone knew we were here, someone knew what we were doing... but how?" the Doctor pondered.

River's eyes scanned the room for any possible hints but she couldn't spot any. "Whatever's watching us, it's been cleverly disguised, maybe using a perception filter..." River theorised.

"River Song, you are brilliant!" the Doctor never even thought of that and whenever someone comes up with a good idea that he hadn't thought of, it makes them even more brilliant.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and set it to intercept any perception filter signals... nothing.

"I guess they're not hiding anything..." the Doctor mumbled. "They could be human..." he suggested off the top of his head and with a shrug of his shoulders.

"...Or maybe they're spying on us with technology..." River added looking around the room again. "...Either way, we have to find out who they are and stop them before the whole universe is erased!" she averted her attention back on the matter in hand.

"Ok... think. The host is the only one who read the inscription on the carving, but we were the ones who wrote it, so surely we should know why we wrote it and why we had it placed here- there has to be a link with the location of the Tapestry and here." The Doctor pondered as he paced the staircase.

River quickly and quietly began thinking; she was too trying to piece this together. Just then, an idea hit her. "Oh... I think I have something." She blurted out and walked to the tribute engraving, her heels clicking on the floor as she stepped over to it.

"What?" the Doctor was curious. This woman was amazing, complex but amazing and now he can see why he has such a close relationship with her some day.

River paused in front of the engraving and examined it closely. "There!" her slender hand pointed to part of the picture. "...That same pattern was outside the temple on the floor, and if you remember that the inscription was next to this pattern so it must have something to do with that and if we figure out what it is, it may help us find the Tapestry and fix this." River explained taking a deep breath after her long-winded speech.

The Doctor stood for a moment, mouth agape and speechless. "...You... are... BEYOND BRILLIANT!" he grinned at her. "...Let's go and find out then, shall we?" He briefly studied the engraving again, looking at the patterns and he did recognise them from outside.

"Going backwards and forwards... I'm getting tired of this, and I'm getting blisters!" River sighed.

"You know you love it!" the Doctor grinned as they started to head back out of the temple once again. "And if I _have_ to I'll carry you!" he teased. River rolled her eyes, although she did like the offer.

When they reached the outside of the temple, in the centre of the desert-like sands was a large circular stone with the bizarre markings on like the one in the picture. The Doctor and River ran over to it and started inspecting. "...I think it may have something to do with those two big crystals on the temple wall..." River suggested looking over her shoulder at the temple.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, there's two sets of markings on the stone and two crystals and if I remember rightly, then in Old-High Gallifreyan this would mean 'time' and this would mean 'space' and those same hieroglyphics are below the crystals on the wall." River inspected the patterns again as she kneeled down and ran her fingers over the markings.

"Maybe... or maybe it's us- the Lord of Time and the Lady of Space." The Doctor added.

"But, what do we do?" River asked standing back up and straightening the top of her dress.

"Hm, you stand on that bit for 'Space' and I'll stand on this bit for 'Time' and we'll just see what happens... if anything." He suggested.

River obeyed and stood on the part she was instructed to do so and the Doctor in turn stood on the other part. The Doctor reached his hand over to River and she took hold of it with a smile.

A bright light started to shine from the temple as the Doctor and River linked their hands together. The light was coming from the two large crystals- a blue light for time and a purple light for space. The lights shone directly onto the patterns on the stone that the Doctor and River were standing on, the light almost blinding them.

River shielded her eyes as the purple light engulfed her. "Doctor, what do you thinks gonna happen?" she called over to him above the rumbling noise that emerged from nowhere.

"I don't know, I just hope it's good!" he chuckled looking over and into her beautiful green eyes.

"Me too..." she mumbled, not too convinced.

The ground below them started to vibrate and the circular stone started to part down the middle- opening up the ground. The Doctor could no longer reach for River's hand without falling, she was his reassurance and he wanted her right by him. "River!" he cried out to her, she looked scared for the first time.

He wanted to run over to her and kiss and hold her tightly for some unusual reason called love, he was still unsure of River but he was almost certain that he did in fact love her. The only thing stopping him from moving was he needed to be on the Time section otherwise it wouldn't work and he wouldn't be able to find the Tapestry.

The stone had parted a lot further now and it had almost all disappeared under the sand and with that, the Doctor and River both lost balance on the little land that was left and they fell... plummeting into the unknown...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay! I've been so busy recently and to top it off, I lost this file on my computer so I had to start over with this chapter! I still hope it's good enough for you all to enjoy, I will try to update soon but no promises... after all I've got GCSE's to study for!**

As he fell, all the Doctor was concerned about was River's safety. He glanced over to her, she wasn't screaming like most of his other companions would but, she was just worried what might be waiting for them below, if they would survive. They had been falling for a few long seconds and it was getting rather boring. His hair was whipping him in the face as he looked down to see what was there; he saw something that looked like the bottom. He winced, bracing himself for the impact but instead of a splat, there was a splash.

A wall of water surrounded the pair of them as they crashed into it. Bubbles were fizzing in the Doctor's eyes as he squinted to see through the deep blue all around him. He frantically tried to swim to the surface but the speed of the fall continued to push him down for a short few moments until he slowed then started to head upwards.

River had her eyes closed when she splashed into the water, the up thrust slowed down the falling. She felt the pressure suddenly change as her body cut through the water like a knife would a cake. She managed to gain control of herself again and started to swim up.

The Doctor was the first to emerge from the water very shortly followed by River. His hearts were racing and his breathing was somewhat erratic. He looked over to the very wet River Song just a few feet away from him, she too was gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked swimming over to her.

"Yeah... just a long drop!" she smiled nodding her head which was followed by a hard swallow. "...Never a dull moment with you, eh?" she laughed.

"I'm not the kind to disappoint!" The Doctor loved the sound of her laughter, like an angel from the heavens strumming at his heart strings.

The Doctor smiled down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder to rub it soothingly. He brushed some curls that came loose behind her ear.

"What?" River asked as the Doctor looked at her with a wide grin. "Has my make-up run?"

"No... You look beautiful." He complimented. He knew that he definitely loved this woman, she was right earlier but there's no way he'll admit that she was right about it!

They looked around the rocky walls of the cave, carvings everywhere surrounded by lots of water. It's hard to believe how much liquid was below all of the desert and sand above; it was so much colder underground.

"I sure hope we were smart enough to think of a way out!" River questioned herself looking up, she couldn't see where they fell from, it was too far up.

"There's only one way to find out." The Doctor eagerly added.

"...After we fix this mess." River reminded him.

"Well, yeah obviously... Come on. Let's find the Tapestry." He gently nudged her to start swimming with him.

River followed him as they swam deeper into the underground caverns. It was cold and the water was spine-chilling on River's skin, considering the dress she was wearing wasn't exactly practical!

All around the cavern walls were pictures and Old High Gallifreyan words. They were linked with the legend of the Tapestry of Time. As she swam, River was studying them carefully, they may have useful information on them whereas, the Doctor was just focussing on swimming straight ahead in the hopes of finding a way to the Tapestry.

The Doctor's mood lifted when he saw a ledge on to dry ground. He let River climb out first and he helped her just in case she tripped. His hands stayed securely around her waist as she crawled onto the dry land. Each drip of water that splashed down echoed throughout the caves as River caught her breath. She turned back and leant the Doctor a hand to pull up on.

Surprisingly, River was bone dry when she came out of the water.

"Ah, it's faux-water. Just like the real stuff but dries when separated from the chemical that keeps it together." The Doctor explained.

The Doctor took hold of River's hand to force himself out of the water. As he did lots of water came raining off him causing ripples to form. He stumbled and fell forwards on top of River with his hands either side of her neck.

"Um... sorry about that." He said trying to sound casual but instead very awkward.

"No, it's okay but, normally I'm the one who lands on you!" she teased in return.

He stood regaining his composure and straightening his bow-tie. He scanned the caverns; they were dark only illuminated by the candle fire on the walls. Then his eyes fell on River in that small black dress and she wrapped her arms around herself waiting for his plan.

"You'll catch your death in here wearing that." The Doctor sighed feeling sorry for her. He stepped over to her, took off his jacket to offer to her.

He placed it on her shoulders and pulled it across her. His hands were rubbing her back for more warmth then he held her close for a moment that seemed more like an eternity.

River didn't feel cold anymore now that she was in his hold; she had missed it so much. But, part of her was wondering if he even knew what he was doing or whether it was just another act of kindness which seemed to be quite common today.

The very brief moment passed and the Doctor removed his hands from River's body and spun on his heels to face a long corridor. His eager grin was that of unsettling, they were wondering into the unknown temple that they allegedly helped build.

"Better?" he asked smiling down at her.

River nodded in response. "...Much." she agreed.

"Right then...This way!" he chimed pointing his index fingers in the direction he was walking.

His steps were long strides along the stone floor whilst River's were small and brisk. Her heels clicking each time they tapped the ground, the echo ringing off the walls serving as a reminder that they were the only ones there.

River followed the Doctor's strides like a shadow; she stayed close by just in case anything happened. Neither of them knew what to expect, after all time was being re-written, un-written and written all around them, now anything was possible.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor marched long, eager strides through the caves. He had taken out his sonic screwdriver not too long ago to light their way as they entered a small tunnel with no lighting. He took hold of River's hand to make sure she was there and she was safe from harm.

A cold gust of air brushed against the Doctor's face as he led himself with River further into the caverns. He tossed his floppy hair out of his face then glanced back to River to see if she was fine. She smiled at him, though her eyes showed concern. He squeezed her ice-cold hand in reassurance that they'll be okay.

She knew she was safe with him; he would always be there for her. As they walked, River tried to study the Doctor's expressions, trying to read him almost like a book. He was a complicated man to understand but, she had come to comprehend everything about him but this was just too early for _him._

A loud rumbling mixed with a quaking tremor erupted from above, below and all around them. Parts of the rock ceiling rained down to the floor as a small dust cloud wafted from the cracks. The Doctor and River were at a stand-still during the quake.

"That doesn't sound good in the slightest." The Doctor stated.

"Is it the Tapestry?" River asked looking above.

"I assume so, it must be writing out everything in the temple above, soon reaching us if we don't keep moving. C'mon River!" he marched onwards with River just behind him wrapping herself up in his jacket.

He wasn't sure if they were even going in the right direction, all he did was look for land when they fell not thinking about where it would lead. But, the future him would have thought about it and made sure they would be able to find the Tapestry and the Chrystallite with ease so surely they would be going the right way.

"How are you even going to fix this? You don't even know what to do." River questioned her mouth was by the Doctor's ear, her warm breath on his neck.

The Doctor spun around with one finger pointing to River just about to say something as his mouth was agape but after a moment of careful consideration and with River smirking confidently at him with raised eyebrows, he turned back round deciding not to argue back.

He marched onwards; annoyed that he had no come-back, still not wanting to ever admit River being right. She always had to be right, and it always got to him but part of him deep down loved it; it's what makes her River.

Up ahead was a set of double doors made of stone. They had different hieroglyphics and Old-High Gallifreyan writing all over them. The Doctor looked over his shoulder to River before proceeding towards them. He held the sonic close to the door and River stepped forward to read.

"_To past Doctor and River, just ahead the Sonic Screwdriver will not be able to work so you will have to navigate in the darkness. Congrats on finding the right door, watch your step and good luck!_

_Love from future Doctor and River x_"

River read from the door running her hand over the pictures. She looked up at the Doctor "... Glad we thought ahead to help ourselves out!" she said uncertainly.

The Doctor smiled down at her, the green of the sonic screwdriver's light made her bronze skin glow, her eyes twinkle that same tranquil turquoise they always do. The dress she was wearing showed off her body and matched with the shadows cast she was even sexier, even in danger. He focussed back to the matter in hand, even though part of him was saying 'You want River, have her- no time to waste!'

"Bet it was my idea!" he grinned cheekily.

"Oh yeah? Well who was the genius that found this cave in the first place?" she raised her eyebrows and pointed to herself.

"Lucky break... I'd probably figure that one out with a little more thought anyway." He pouted like a child.

"Sure..." River rolled her eyes sarcastically.

She stepped back to let the Doctor open the stone doors as she gestured towards them with a playful smirk on her face. "After you, Mr Know-it-all!" she teased.

"Hey! I'm not Mr Know-it-all... I'm Dr Know-it-all." He smiled playing along to make River happy.

He had started to notice that his concern for River, her feelings, her presence and everything about her had grown considerably over the past few visits; he inexplicably enjoys it... a lot!

He soniced the doors so they slowly eased open outwards, with a loud rumbling following them. The greenish light started to fade slightly as the sonic was dying out from the Chrystallite, he took several steps past the doors with River close by then the sonic faded completely. Now they were surrounded in complete and utter darkness. The Doctor clutched River's hand securely making sure to never let her go; his feelings for her were controlling his life.

The Doctor paced very cautious steps further into the bleak, dingy cave with his hearts in his throat pounding against his flesh. He was nervous; he never liked the dark especially with all the creatures that could kill in a matter of moments in the dark- Vashta Nerada and Weeping Angels to name a few, that coincidentally he had encountered on a journey with River Song. This phenomenal woman was a danger to him, a sexy, fun and intriguing temptress of danger.

Two sets of footsteps continued to echo in the pitch black nothingness of the cave as the Doctor and River explored further, hoping to find the Chrystallite soon and fix everything before they end up being written out of time!

A sudden, faint gasp from behind him made the Doctor jump as he also felt River's hand squeeze his slightly harder. He was worried, not much could scare River Song and whatever did, it was never good. Dare he ask...?

"Are you ok, River? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... just felt something sticky and stringy."

"What do you mean?"

He stepped back next to her trying to feel around roughly where she would have felt it. His hand was exploring the air until he too felt something sticky and stringy. "Now... that's not good, in fact it's extremely very not good." The Doctor's fingers getting coated in the gluey silk. A thought just came over him. "River..." he spoke deeply and flatly, showing no emotion apart from a slight hint of worry.

"Yes?" she replied shakily whether it is from fear or coldness.

"...You're not afraid of spiders are you?"

"No..."

"Giant alien spiders?" he raised his eyebrows hoping for the same answer.

"Just hand me a giant slipper!" she grinned even though it was too dark to see but the merriment in her heavenly voice said it all.

"This'll be interesting then..." the Doctor sighed, still eager yet nervous.

"Why?" River was confused as she tried to find the Doctor in the dark.

"...Because I don't have a giant slipper." He spoke honestly.

"Maybe they're hiding in the crack in the wall and won't bother us."

"Maybe... but let's go about this carefully, just in case..."

He wasn't going to take any chances, River was the one he had to protect more than anyone in the universe- she was so amazing, she sacrificed herself for him, most importantly he loved her. He has doubts over his true feelings but amongst all of the confused emotions, love really shone through with River around.

The black darkness surrounding the time-lord and the archaeologist had set them at a disadvantage However, with the Doctor's mind and River's unpredictable actions they'll make anything possible in their favour.

The power of the Chrystallite is beyond comprehension, it was unravelling time every moment that passed by and all of that power had to stopped, somehow...


	7. Chapter 7

After a moment of 'seeing with his hands' the Doctor decided to keep going, he tapped River on the shoulder to indicate he was on the move again. "Let's go." He spoke quietly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

River nodded her head and started walking, hoping the Doctor had already moved otherwise she'd walk into him- luckily, she didn't. She still felt the sticky web-like substance all around her as she walked through it all, parts getting tangled in her hair, wrapping around her arms, brushing against her legs- it gave her goose bumps.

The Doctor reached his hand out in front of him to part any strands of web dangling from the ceiling, his back hunched over for protection although it wouldn't really help, it was only natural though. His other hand slightly behind him searching for River, when he felt her hand slip into his with a struggle he sighed a sigh of relief knowing she still there.

There was a moment of unnerving quietness. All that could be heard was the shallow breathing of the archaeologist and the time-lord in the Space-Time Temple caves. What was happening above was a complete mystery, for all they knew, everything could be nothing, nothing could become everything, or everything could become something new.

River started to quicken her pace as she was in deep thought about everyone above, was it only the asteroid that was being targeted, or was it everyone in the universe? She swallowed hard, feeling a lump in the back of her throat as nerves began to set in- the pressure was mounting upon them. The legendary Lord of Time and Lady of Space taking on their first task as Guardians of Reality- saving it!

"Doctor..." she mumbled, her voice was slightly shaky. What she wanted to say was so very important to her, to them but her heart was crying out to her saying 'he needs to know, it could be too late if you don't say anything now.' But, her mind was telling her otherwise- arguing 'it could change everything about you two separating you forever, is that the risk you want to take.'

The Doctor craned his neck to search for her. "Yeah...?"

"Whatever happens here I just have something that I need to tell you, it goes against everything I stood for before now, spoilers and all that, but you need to know just in case something goes wrong." She knew this was going to be no easy task. Obviously her heart was more powerful than her mind in this situation.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke, she was thankful it was pitch black so he couldn't see her like this. Her grip on his hand tightened which made him halt, shocked by River's sudden change in attitude. He could somehow sense that something wasn't right, something was bugging her. He pivoted on his heels and scanned for her using his hearts- they seemed to be very attached to River.

"Aw, c'mon River... spoilers!" he whined teasingly pressing a finger almost knowingly to her lips, it was his attempt to cheer her up.

On his hand, he felt a wet droplet trickle down. His face screwed up in confusion and disbelief. He moved his hand from River's lips and traced it over her cheek where he felt the droplet fall from. It ran down her cheek, like it would if a person had been crying- 'River Song cry? Never!' he thought only hoping it was true, but he still hardly knew her yet.

"River...?" his voice concerned yet serious. "Are you crying?" he sceptically asked.

A faint and awkward laugh forced its way out of River's mouth followed by a heavy sigh. "...I'm fine."

"That's not answering my question." He sincerely said.

"Oh... yes then, happy?" she still sounded somewhat uneasy, but trying to be brave, as always.

She sounded almost ashamed to be crying, the way she spoke like she was admitting defeat. But, defeat with what- her emotions, herself, him?

The Doctor had no idea how to react when River cries; he had never seen her cry before it was new to him. He simply stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears.

"Are you okay, River? This isn't normally like the you I've seen." The Doctor was growing concerned; time came to a stop now River was the most important priority for the Doctor now.

"I... just want to tell you but it could create a paradox, and time is already fragile enough without me wrecking it even more." Her voice was even shakier.

"Time is being changed all around us, River. I'm sure it won't change anything as serious as what could be permanently changed right now." He chuckled slightly, hearing a faint laugh from her in return.

"I know but, these three little words could jeopardise everything about us, everything that _is _us, it seems to be far too early in your timeline..." she was being serious now, more so than she has been in a long time.

"I don't care how early in my time it is, if they're the same three little words I've wanted to tell you for so, so long then I already know how this'll turn out." He smiled although it was dark, he could feel her smile too.

His hand that was caressing her cheek slid round to behind her neck as he gently pulled her into a loving embrace, which was followed by an unexpected kiss. The Doctor had complete control over the kiss that took River by surprise. She hadn't been kissed by him, with passion like that in so long! When they spend loving moments together, time seems to come to a halt to cry for them- knowing how it will all end for them.

His lips entwined with hers, they fit together like two pieces of the same complex puzzle. His tongue licked her lips, tasting them before slipping through and into her mouth. Each of his tongue's movements inside River's mouth was another message of his everlasting love for her. His lips brushed against hers gently and elegantly showing his affection, taking control. Ironically, the first time the Doctor kisses River Song he takes the lead, instead of her guiding him through their relationship in her usual confident manner.

After several magical moments, the Doctor's lips separated from River's causing time to flow around them again. He smiled down at her trying to picture what she looked like, presumably as beautiful as ever! His hand moved to her cheek where it belonged, stroking it gently with his thumb before moving to her chin lifting it ever so slightly. "...I...Love...You." his voice barely noticeable, not much above a whisper.

River was in awe, she had no idea how to react to what just happened. She stood wide-eyed looking blankly into the space where the Doctor should be. She exhaled a heavy breath through a smile of pleasured shock that sent a shiver down the Doctor's spine as he felt her breasts lightly brush against his torso.

"...Well, that's not how I would've put it but you've _definitely_ got the right idea." She swallowed before beginning and laughed when she finished with a hint of allure in her voice.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it!" The Doctor chuckled proudly.

"Now... let's go and save the fabric of time so we can do that again!" her mood lifted again to her more familiar, eager attitude.

"Ooh, I'll look forward to it!" the Doctor cheered clasping his hands together before turning around to march down the corridor.

"I'm _sure _you will." River smirked knowingly, too knowingly.

She started to follow the Doctor as he set off again as best she could. It seemed as if they had been wondering in the dark for hours down a never-ending corridor. All of a sudden a loud thud echoed through the caves ringing off the walls.

"...Owww!" the Doctor whined like a child, his voice mingling with the echo of the thud.

"Are you ok, Sweetie?" River grew concerned.

In the dark anything can strike, and no one knows that more than River and the Doctor who've had their fair share of run-ins with deadly creatures in the dark, that strike in the dark and that live off the dark...


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?" River asked into the darkness.

"I'm fine, just... walked into a wall." The Doctor mumbled the last part sounding rather embarrassed.

"Sorry, what was that?" River teased with a chuckle.

"I walked into a wall, alright? Now, that must mean we've gone wrong. We've missed something, taken a wrong turn..." his voice continued echoing as he tried to divert the conversation away from his stupidity. He paced just a few steps up and down still holding his head where he hit it.

River rolled her eyes; he was rambling on trying to seem smart again. "Honestly Sweetie, you over think everything!" she sighed stepping forwards, nudging him out of the way almost too knowingly.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor was somewhat offended.

"Ok, you're excused." River smugly retorted.

"Oi, cheeky!" he grinned, he did enjoy her playfulness.

"...Always." she smirked.

"What exactly did I over look?" he wanted an answer now.

"Well... if I know us, _and I'm pretty sure I do_, then we wouldn't make ourselves go wrong, we'd guide ourselves to it. You just always think that everything's wrong when we reach a dead end!" she explained.

"...River."

"Yes?"

"Be quiet!"

"Just because I'm right."

The Doctor stepped back when he was nudged letting River work her magic. He questioned what she was doing, it was hard enough to tell what she had planned when it was light but in pitch black nothingness made it even more impossible.

River extended her arm in front of her feeling for the wall that the Doctor had walked into. She ran her fingertips up and down it searching, picturing, wondering. She felt a crack in the wall, it wasn't the usual crack in the wall- all jagged and uneven but instead it was smooth, straight like it was made to be there. She followed the crack with her hand down the centre of the wall until she felt something on either side of the crack- like varnished wood.

Her hand moved off the crack onto the wood, her fingers tracing the shape she felt on the rectangular slab embedded in the concrete. There were two dents in the wood with a strip in between them slightly elevated, almost like a handle. She gripped hold of it, wrapping her fingers around the middle gently pushing it.

It wouldn't move so she leaned her shoulder against the wall and nudged. She felt a little hole behind the handle when she took hold of it again. It felt like a keyhole but there was no key to be found. Surely their future selves would have placed a key somewhere for them. Then she thought again, retracing everything else that happened, maybe their future selves purposely had no key just in case someone else would find it. But that raises the question of how they would get inside. River continued thinking, her mind going a mile a minute until an idea struck.

She felt the shape of the hole again then turned to where the Doctor was standing hoping he was still there. "Sweetie, I need one of your suspender buckles." She requested angelically.

"What, why?" he raised a curious, yet somewhat aroused eyebrow.

"I need it to help unlock this." She justified briefly.

The Doctor took off the suspender buckle with a sigh. He tried to hand it to her but with it being dark; it took several attempts before he could find her hand. River walked back over to the lock then she fiddled around with her dress trying to get the wiring on the chest piece out without breaking the dress which was a struggle in the dark.

All the Doctor could hear was material ruffling, and the occasional faint rip followed by River cursing. His expression grew more confused as to what she was trying to do. He couldn't help it but his mind was picturing all sorts, after that kiss earlier all of his thoughts about River were set free, including the dirty ones.

After finally managing to get the wire out leaving hardly any damage on the dress River straightened it out. She felt the shape of the hole again before taking out a knife concealed in a strap on her leg and digging into the suspender clip. She was cutting at it as quickly as she could considering the universe was being re-written just above them.

The Doctor heard the chipping away of metal then grew concerned. "River, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Like I said before: trying to unlock the lock using a hand-made key."

She chipped away again until the shape was similar to the one on the door handle. She held it with the wire to the keyhole, slowly slotting it in and picking the lock so expertly. After a few moments of careful lock picking there was a faint click, she had been successful. She removed the makeshift key from the lock and held out the suspender clip to the Doctor.

"Here you go." She chimed quietly as she eventually felt his hand take hold of it to pluck the buckle from hers.

"How did you manage that, and so quickly too?" the Doctor was in shock.

"Practice..." River replied bluntly with a shrug.

"Prison?" he presumed.

"Stormcage..." she corrected. "One of my many break-outs, using only the wire from my bra and the fragment of a chipped away stone tile from the floor I unlocked three Omega-Infusion Deadlocks in pitch black, without detection in mere minutes."

"Impressive..." he nodded approvingly.

"I was in, then I was straight back out." She laughed. It was her shortest time in a prison, ever.

"Three Omega-Infusion Deadlocks? They're almost impossible to unlock- even the person who locks the struggles sometimes, the sonic is no use on them either and yet you manage with a piece of flooring and the wire from your bra..." he laughed, she was beyond impossible but, it amazed him. His mind wondered off thinking about the life of this brilliant enigma of a woman with him.

River then leaned her shoulder on the door then started to push it. There was a slight movement as the concrete scuffed on the floor. She nudged again with all the brute force she could conjure. The door slowly started to open as River continued pushing it with her shoulder. As it opened it became progressively easier to push yet River still forced it with all the energy she could, causing her to nearly stumble inside once it was open.

As the door rumbled open, the Doctor's mind returned to reality and he instantly became alert again. He took several steps forwards, curious to see what River had done. A very faint, almost unnoticeable light emerged in the distance which still didn't help with their vision in the cave but it meant that River had uncovered something.

"See, now that wasn't too difficult was it? I knew we'd... well I'd... be clever enough to think of this." River cheekily said, complimenting herself.

"You're just used to all the complicated-out-of-order-timelines-being-affected-by-different-imprints-of-ourselves-influencing-our-current-actions- and-predicting-the-future-outcome stuff that I'm not!" he defended very, very poorly at best.

"Shame on you Doctor! You know better than to make up childish excuses for me being smarter than you!" she teased.

"Oh... whatever!" he moaned.

"I must admit, I thought it'd be a bit more challenging than that though, it wasn't exactly hard to find the door." River pondered.

"Stop rubbing it in!" the Doctor complained rolling his eyes, being stroppy that she was always right when he liked being right.

"Just because you're jealous!" she mocked.

"Just because I can avoid being sent to Stormcage so many times that they reserve me a cell!" he argued back, unsure where this will lead.

"Ooh, harsh words!" she said sarcastically. "I take it as a compliment anyway, makes me feel important!" She smirked.

"Ok... just because I don't get caught."

"Just because you rely on your sonic screwdriver for everything."

"Just because you don't have one." '...Yet' his mind thought remembering the Library painfully.

"Just because you can't break out of prison any other way."

"Just because I don't have the past experiences."

"Just because you're not a woman!"

And that was the end, she had him defeated. It's true, if the Doctor had no sonic screwdriver or lock picking device, he would be stuck but River being a woman would have the wire from her bra to pick the lock, with breasts like hers; it wouldn't be that difficult either! His mind pictured those amazing breasts being concealed under that bra, how he would love to rip it off her and do all sorts of...

He snapped out of his fantasy, his passion for River overwhelming all of his other senses. He cleared his throat then strode towards the door keeping silent, knowing her teasing gaze, her triumphant yet oh-so smug smirk tracking him even in the dark.

"Why must you be so... you?" he thought. She was just too seductive, tempting and manipulative for him to resist. That sexy body of hers didn't help too much either!

The Doctor marched onwards heading in the direction of the faint light with River close by. He was in silence; he knew that she knew that he knew he was beaten- that she was right again. Whenever the Doctor stops a heated argument then says nothing it means he's defeated, River sees this side of him a lot. He just wanted to know how she does it.

They were nearing the light, which means they were somewhat nearing the Tapestry. There could be things on the Tapestry that could be uncovered about each of them- the deepest, darkest of secrets that were never meant to be uncovered, they knew that they respected that but, that was the sacrifice they would have to make to fix time. What secrets could be uncovered, that was the only mystery...


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor walked through the doorway, his curiosity taking control. River was close by next to him, her heels clicking as she stepped. The light in the distance was still very faint but more noticeable, now the surrounding area could be seen but it was blurry.

The Doctor turned his head to face where River was; even her faint outline was sexy. He smiled to her, she was completely irresistible. His eyes fixed on her those curly locks flowing down her swan-like neck, her busty chest in that dress generously revealed; as his eyes wondered down her body he couldn't help raising his eyebrows when he caught sight of her slender legs.

"Sweetie, you're staring..." River smirked knowingly. Her voice was quite casual like she was familiar with all of his behavioural traits a little too much.

"Oh, um..." he cleared his throat awkwardly unable to think of an excuse.

"You're getting worse and worse about being subtle!" she mocked.

"Sorry..." he mumbled innocently blushing.

Her laugh was melodic, enchanting even infectious as it echoed in the caves. He laughed with her, though feeling slightly embarrassed that she knew he was staring even in the minimal light.

"River... about earlier, I did mean what I said. I do love you and I have for so, so long. No matter how I act, I will always love you and I'm sorry for anything that will make you think otherwise." He just had to apologise for what will happen to her one day. He just wanted to make sure she knew, he remembered how his actions in the Library tore her up inside.

"I know Sweetie, I just didn't know if you knew." River smiled reassuringly.

They walked onwards in an awkward silence for a few moments, the light around them slowly getting brighter. In front of them was a hallway with a staircase leading higher up, possibly to the Tapestry, each step slowly rising which could mean it would be a long walk to the top. The Doctor sped up to stay in front of River as protection just in case something attacked. Now, the light was bright enough so the pair could see quite clearly as they neared the start of the staircase.

The stairs wound up in a large, wide curve. Each step was quite flat, made of large stone that had been smoothed out neatly almost to welcome those who walk up or down them. Small dishes had been fixed to the walls with spheres floating atop providing the light- they shone a healthy green/yellow with small white dots whizzing around the shell.

"Doctor, what are those?" River asked curiously as she stepped over to one of them.

"They're spheres of Time Energy, I think." The Doctor picked one up, tossed it between his hands, poked it, smelt it, licked it and done the same thing several more times. "Yeah, definitely Time Energy."

"And that's your scientific analysis!" River folded her arms, raising her eyebrows mocking his investigation.

"Yes it is, don't ever 'diss' the highly respectable analysis!" he spoke seriously pointing an accusing finger to her whilst still looking at the small orb sitting in his palm.

"You do know Doctors take pride in their accurate and reliable results... That test did not seem reliable in the slightest!" River said.

"I'm a different type of Doctor than you, River; I don't need computers and technology to get an accurate result. I'm a time-lord; I can detect time energy using only my senses." He smiled over to her.

"...You expect me to be impressed don't you?" she raised one eyebrow with a playful yet mocking smirk, the one she has when she knows she's right.

"...A little..." the Doctor mumbled tossing the orb between his hands again.

He lost focus for a second, distracted by River once again. His hand slipped with the orb causing it to hurl up in the air. He frantically tried to leap forward to catch it but missed so it smashed onto the rocky floor breaking the shell, the explosion of time energy bursting out scattering all around the cave.

"River, shield your eyes! If that goes in them, it could blind you. All the time energy flowing would be too much for your eyes and burn them out." He warned as he dived over to River.

"Doctor you clumsy idiot!" River scolded.

He sprung high over to River covering her eyes with his hand, wrapping his other hand around her waist as they fell to the ground. He just squeezed his own eyes shut, he could handle it more so than any human- even River Song, but there was still a chance of him being blinded.

After a few moments of the Doctor lying on top of River he looked over his shoulder squinting his eyes open the slightest bit, the time energy had faded. His hand over River's eyes loosened its grip slowly releasing itself whilst his other that was at her waist when he ran to her was now slightly further down and further to the front of her body. When he realised where it was, as quick as a flash he moved it, turning red in the process avoiding eye contact with her.

"Don't be embarrassed Sweetie, you know you loved it!" River teased as she looked into the Doctor's distracted eyes. "And one day you'll see it too!" she teased, imputing graphic thoughts in to the Doctor's head.

This just made him blush even more, still avoiding her all-too-knowing eyes he smirked, she had hit the nail on the head yet again!

"You did, admit it!" River playfully added leaning over the Doctor's legs to look him in the eye properly.

"Ok..." he laughed finally engaging eye contact with her. Although, it was hard to keep his eyes locked to where they were as he had a rather nice view of River's chest. "...I can't help it River, you're just too damn irresistible!"

"Of course. That's my speciality!" she smirked triumphantly with an overconfident attitude.

She leaned back before standing up so the Doctor could too get off the ground. He caught a glimpse all the way up River's very glamorous legs, sending his hearts racing. She smiled at him then offered him her hand to pull him up. He grabbed it firmly before using his legs combined with all his arm strength to hoist himself up back onto his feet.

"You do know that was unintentional, right?" the Doctor asked seriously trying to defend himself in case River wanted to use this later on against him.

"Oh of course it wasn't! Although I don't blame you though considering where this'll lead someday..."

"Where does it lead?"

"Spoilers."

The Doctor sighed at that, he knew he wouldn't get any answers from River Song, no matter how hard he tries. But, if what he has pictured in his mind is anything like what actually happens, he'll certainly have something to look forward to.

"Let's save some of these for later." He said remembering they had a universe to save, he put some of the time energy spheres in his jacket pockets whilst River just stood letting him fill them and she rolled her eyes wondering why she was still wearing his jacket when he's just filling it up without a care in the world.

"What for?" she asked wondering if he realised that she was the one who had to carry them not him.

"Just in case it gets dark again or we can use them for defence, instead of your violent little toy." He frowned looking at the holster at her leg that yes was concealed by the dress but he knew it was there after having a glimpse earlier when she stood up.

"But you know how much I love my violent little toys." She spoke cheekily and seductively.

"I know it's hard to try and get you to part with any of them!"

"That's because it's impossible, you can never part River Song from her violent little toys."

"Don't I know it?"

"Hey! Right, toy boy, let's get going."

"I'm not your 'toy boy'"

"Not yet anyway!"

She smirked cheekily before strolling onwards up the staircase. The Doctor followed her alluring figure skipping merrily up each step as he closed the gap between them once more, enjoying her company.

More cobwebs were hanging from the walls closing in around them. It was becoming more apparent that someone else was here as a path had been cut through only to be poorly refilled with more webs.

"I really wish I did have that giant slipper now..." the Doctor mumbled remembering their earlier conversation.

He reached his hands forwards to part the first of the webs and he took a precautious step inside, unsure what to expect...


	10. Chapter 10

The cobwebs all around were engulfing the time travellers in the sticky glue-like silk trapping them in a net of almost impossible escape. The webs grew thicker as they continued onwards and upwards slowly getting closer to the Tapestry.

Emerging from the cobweb wall first was the Doctor closely followed by River, it was dark up ahead yet there were lights like before. The floor was shadowy but the walls were still bright and illuminated by the orbs of time energy suspended in the dishes. This may seem incomprehensive but, the Doctor knows all too well that there is always something lurking in the shadows or in this case something _is _the shadows...

"River..." he spoke seriously, keeping his eyes on the dark patches at the intercepts of the wall and the floor. "I want you to follow my exact steps and keep an eye on what's at your feet." He warned.

"Ooh, taking charge now are we?" she playfully teased, trying to make him embarrassed and bashful again. "First the kiss, and now the orders. Moving fast aren't we Sweetie?"

"No River, listen to me this is extremely important." His voice turned stern with a little shake of guilt-ridden, sorrow filled regret. He had turned around now with his arms clutching River's shoulders as his eyes locked onto hers "You must do exactly as I say otherwise I could lose you forever... and I would never forgive myself." The last part was shaky, quieter as he had a flashback of the first time he lost her with the same foe but different circumstances.

River stared into his eyes deeply; she could see the twinkle of sadness that filled them. "...Ok." she nodded her head breaking eye contact with the Doctor.

He nodded in return before facing the path of shadow patches just ahead. He took hold of one of the spheres and tossed it towards the path, the shell exploding releasing the cloud of time energy that had been sealed within. The shadows dispersed, clearing a path of light as an enraged hissing echoed in the cave.

"Follow me." The Doctor ordered.

He walked carefully in the light patches keeping an eye on his shadow making sure it never came in contact with any others. He glanced back to check on River's too, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. He held his hand behind him waiting for River to hand him another time energy sphere, knowingly she did. They repeated the process with ease out of practice as they continued making their way safely past the swarm of Vashta Nerada that lurked in the corridor.

"Doctor, what's so dangerous about the shadows?" River questioned looking at the floor up ahead as the shadows dispersed.

He hoped she wouldn't ask that, it just brought back the painful memories of him losing her after trying so hard to save her. True it had been her own choice but it was all for their future and that guilt of watching her die right in front of him still loomed, stabbing through his hearts whenever the subject was mentioned, whether it be the Vashta Nerada, or the Library or anything else that remotely reminded the Doctor of that dreadful day. He blanked the question, his mind drawn on the thought of that day in the Library he lost the one he loved, finally admitting he loved her, forever. He stared blankly sighing heavily, his hearts pounding against his chest slowly falling into his stomach making him feel sick.

"...Doctor?" River was growing concerned at his silence. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine." He spoke flatly, trying to mask the pain.

"Then why did you blank my question?" She folded her arms, fed up with his strange behaviour.

"What question?" he asked over his shoulder, he was lost mainly because his mind was preoccupied.

"Precisely..." she rolled her eyes, exhaling a heavy sigh after.

"No, what was the question? He whined, wanting to know what he wasn't paying attention to. He turned around to face her but remained where he was.

"What's so dangerous about the shadows?" she repeated, a bit annoyed this time.

"Oh right... that one..." he sighed remembering and realising that he was silent the first time. His eyes fell to the floor for a moment before gazing up at her. "...Spoilers." he grinned.

"Stop stealing my line!" River smirked.

"Haven't we been through this already?" the Doctor chuckled.

"Yes we have! And you can't have my line!" she laughed with him.

"Oh I think you'll find that I can, now let's keep moving I fancy existing so we can end this argument once and for all!" he changed the subject as he often did when he couldn't be bothered to keep up an argument; this was becoming more regular now.

"Fine..." River mumbled, smiling cheekily, and following him as he walked onwards.

The Doctor turned his head back glancing down to River's feet, one shadow, not touching any of the others- she was safe. He checked his own; it was the same they had made it past the Vashta Nerada onto the greater challenge.

A large opening was up ahead. The Doctor had a sphere in his hand just in case any Vashta Nerada were around the area. He reached the alcove leading into a larger cave and paused behind a boulder, hunched over to keep him hidden. A hand slipped between his free one, squeezing it tenderly with love. It was River's warm, welcoming hand comforting him- she would always be the lax water that extinguishes his raging fire. That's why her name was so suiting for her.

In the centre of the large cave was a podium with a deep purple, almost black, stone. All around were long stretches of canvas with pictures on them, the beam being emitted from the stone created the pictures by the second.

"There's the Tapestry of Time." The Doctor whispered pointing to it, looking over his shoulder to River.

"Isn't that the Chrystalite? It's a different colour to the other one I done my research on, it's meant to be a green/yellow colour glowing brightly." River inspected the Chrystalite from afar.

"It is, but it looks like someone's been misusing it and it knows."

"We have to fix it before everything, including us, get's written out of time!" River reminded him.

As the Doctor was just about to step out from behind the boulder he froze then knelt back down when he caught sight of a large eight-legged arachnid wondering over to the Chrystalite, several others weaving webs over already printed canvas getting the Chrystalite to rewrite time, sending messages to the Chrystalite to write a new time stream, and severing parts of the canvas to un-write time.

"There's too many of them, we can't do this subtly, there's no way!" the Doctor ran a hand through his hair considering all the options they had.

"No worries then, I buried subtlety years ago." River smirked reaching for the holster wrapped around her thigh adjusting the settings of the gun. Once satisfied she twisted the gun on the trigger round her finger expertly, almost as if implying she murdered subtlety with her faithful gun.

"Don't!" The Doctor placed his hand on top of hers lowering the gun. "If you use that, you could cause serious damage not only to the Racnoss but to the Tapestry itself." He spoke cautiously never losing eye contact with River.

She sighed in admitted defeat and she lowered her gun, placing back into the holster which questionably wasn't very noticeable under her very tight dress. "So then, how do we stop them?"

"We start with a blank canvas and write out a new day, how it should be without the interference. As we are the Lord of Time and Lady of space, it should be a piece of cake... ooh, I fancy some cake now. A gateau, maybe some Victoria sponge?" he rambled, going off-task as his long-winded explanation diverted from the initial point.

"Sweetie, you're rambling..." River reminded, interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh I am? Sorry..." he blushed.

"Right... so you said write a new day with a blank canvas, how do we do that when they've already written out the day?" she averted her attention back onto the current matter.

"Simple, we get rid of their day and write our own as a replacement." He smiled making it sound much easier than it was; things are never easy with the Doctor.

"Getting rid of it would involve us..." River trailed off expecting the Doctor to finish off her sentence.

"...Cutting the canvas..."

It could be risky, but that's the risk they'll have to take in order to save the universe and fix time. How this'll work- they don't know, what could be the consequences- they don't know. All they do know is if they don't change time soon, they may never be together again as time slowly shreds around them enclosing them in an inescapable fate if nothing is done to stop it soon...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: FINALLY! After so long of the site having uploading problems I've managed ot get chapter 11 up, yay! This was more of a filler chapter though as the story very slowly comes closer and closer to its climax, the next chapter will have lots of action in it. But, you'll have to wait...**

The plan was so risky, if it wasn't done right then who knows what'll happen to the flow of time. River was concerned, just in case they messed it up, but she trusted the Doctor- she could always count on him when she needed to. She nodded her head showing she was up for it then she reached to the side of her leg with the ribbon flower on it and lifted the side of her dress to reveal the holster concealed under the flower.

She pulled out a metal object from a secondary pocket just in front of the gun pocket. With one swift flick of her wrist a 5 inch long metal blade spun out from the side, it was her dagger she had earlier when it was dark. On one side it was jagged with little teeth, on the other it was cut so finely that the thin back of the blade could cut almost anything in one slice- it was made of one of the strongest metals in the universe.

"Let's go." She whispered with a smile of bravery and she ran quietly, sneakily and stealthily from the archway to a larger boulder, hiding behind it crouched over.

"River..." the Doctor rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh before running after her, keeping an eye out for any Racnoss.

"Just a clean swipe then it's over, we can fix the Tapestry after we've stopped them." River explained standing upright now. She removed the Doctor's jacket and handed it back to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked placing it back on his own shoulders.

"My arms are more mobile now, makes it easier to slice." She grinned demonstrating her expert slice with the blade.

"You'll be the death of me one day, River Song." Those words just slipped out, unintentionally. He hadn't realised that he said them until it was too late- ironically it was _him _who was the death of _her_.

"Ha-ha, well it's not my fault I always get into trouble... hm; I wonder where I get that one from." She winked at him.

The Doctor grinned in return although he now felt sick after saying that. He could just hit himself in the head for letting it slip so absentmindedly. He'd give anything just to save her properly, the most amazing woman he'd ever met and he was the one who killed her way before it was her time.

River glanced around the room, noticing the path was clear she made a mad sprint towards the podium with the Chrystalite and Tapestry on it. She quickly read the thread of events on the canvas that were today's. She spotted where the Racnoss first started to weave their own time and she gripped just below it tightly pulling it creating tension.

She raised her hand with the blade in high above her head, she exhaled heavily trying to focus on cutting it just right so time isn't fractured further then she sliced. But something was wrong, the blade just glided over the canvas not so much as tearing it. She sliced again more frantically but the canvas just endured each hack with the blade.

"Doctor... it's not working!" River whispered over to the Doctor loud enough so he could hear but not too loud that anyone else could.

From above her there was a sinister hissing sound which caused her to look up cautiously. Her feet were frozen to the spot as a large eight-legged arachnid lowered itself down on a web just a few feet away from her. Before she had any time to do anything the spider shot out a web at River sending her hurtling into the wall trapping her against it.

"River!" the Doctor bolted up from behind the rock calling her name as concern swept over him.

"So that is where the Lord of Time has been hiding." The Racnoss hissed with an evil smile. "Now you're both here, you can watch the destruction of the universe as you know it and witness the creation of a new before you die!" she cackled.

"Don't you dare hurt River!" the Doctor strode closer with a glare aimed at the giant insect.

Minion spiders swarmed in around the Doctor spinning webs around his feet and from the floor to his hands keeping him in place. Another much larger minion perched itself on the wall next to River with its fangs mere inches from her neck.

"Oh don't worry, you'll feel the same pain she'll feel and you'll suffer the same fate!" the Racnoss laughed.

"What are you planning on doing with the temple? It does seem a bit stupid writing it out of time whilst you're in it." The Doctor pointed out.

"Ah, but that is where you come in! We are going to use your Time energy and your partner's Space energy to control exactly what gets written out of time and what stays. The temple will be gone, but the asteroid won't. Once we've destroyed any proof of your existence we'll destroy you!" she cackled.

"No, let him go. Take me. I'm just as complicated as time itself, just let him go peacefully. You don't know who I am or what I'm capable of. Just please kill me and let the Doctor go!" River begged lying her life down on the line so selflessly once again that it's becoming a dangerous but loving habit.

"Ah just think Doctor... all those who have died for you would have died for nothing! Think about them, how selfless they were and how they laid down their own lives for yours- even if they didn't know you... and in one case when you didn't even know them but they knew you so well and even loved you. Think of all the pain she must've felt just before she died, now it would have been all for nothing!"

"No! You leave her out of this!" the Doctor screamed as tears welled up in his eyes.

River watched on helplessly, the Racnoss knows so much about the Doctor and she can't help him with what she doesn't know about. 'This other woman must've been someone important if he's reduced to this and is this angry.' She thought, observing from the web net above.

"She died to save you and over four thousand other people and you didn't even know her. She loved you to the ends of the universe but you had no clue and now you've lost her, although she still... lingers around just not _that_ her." The Racnoss smirked knowing all too well that the same person was in that very room, but had no idea of what would happen one day.

"That's not true! I loved her, it just took me a while to realise it but I loved her so much! Leave her out of it; you have no right to talk about her now or ever!" the Doctor snapped, his anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, what a shame I already did. And little does your partner know about any of this." The Racnoss glared at River. She repeatedly referrers to them as partners, she has read the tapestry and knows their future, their past and their entire lives together.

"Just leave him alone and take me!" River snapped trying to help out once again risking her own life.

"...Still as brave and selfless as ever!" the Racnoss smirked.

"No River I don't want to lose you, the pain would be unbearable!" the Doctor turned back to her. "...let me do this." He pleaded, his eyes locking onto hers seeking confirmation.

"You've done way too much for me, whether you know of it yet or not and I'm not going to let you do this." River spoke stubbornly.

"What a shame she doesn't know what will happen in the future. Ah Doctor, so many have loved and lost but, not as many as you... Just think, all of those four thousand and twenty two people that woman died for, including you, wouldn't have existed and neither would she!" the Racnoss mocked, making the Doctor hurt and angry.

"I will put an end to this, one way or another." the Doctor promised.

The Racnoss laughed then strolled over to the podium with the Tapestry and Chrystalite on it placing one of her eight long legs on the Tapestry over some of the webbing with the new events on it. She re-arranged some of the webs to create a new time stream. "Now, where to begin..." she pondered, her eyes glancing up at the Doctor.

"Don't you change one more thing!" the Doctor warned.

"Why shouldn't I? You already nearly killed the entire Racnoss species, now it's time for us to start a new. Besides, what can you do to stop me, Time-Lord?" the Racnoss cackled.

The Doctor paused for a moment, thinking of a plan. An idea struck him; he looked over his shoulder to River who could often read him like a book- he only hoped she knew what he was thinking now.

River studied the Doctor's face very carefully, observing every part of it until she understood exactly what he was thinking. She subtly smiled and nodded her head to him to show she comprehended his message. All she had to do was wait until he gave her the sign then she would strike.

"Ah, so you have no plan. Finally someone has managed to outwit the Doctor!" the Racnoss hissed. "There's nothing you can do stop us!"

Oh how wrong she was...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is chapter 12, which surprisingly didn't take me that long to write, which is good news! The bad news is this story is coming to an end soon and as it seems to be my most popular I will have to apologise in advance as I am undecided whether I should finish on one extra long chapter or two shorter ones. There is also the possibility of me making this story into a series of stories as well, but that all depends on the responses I get to the initial ending.**

**Anyway, it'll most likely end on one long chapter. But for now, please enjoy this one... **

The Racnoss was continuing changing time any which way she chose as currently she is the most powerful being in existence. After a bit of time-tinkering she departed the room via a staircase hidden behind a tunnel at the back of the cave to watch the re-creation of reality unfold around the temple. Whatever the Doctor and River had planned they had better do it soon otherwise it would be too late.

The Doctor gave a subtle thumbs-up to River to show he was ready when she was. That's when she started phase one- the escape. She wriggled her hand in the web to try and reach the holster on her leg and she reached for the knife in which she used to slowly and carefully cut away at the web net. She was trying to be as quick and quiet as possible as she moved her hand up and down through the web. It was tightly wrapped around her body helping to flatter her figure, as well as the skimpy dress; however the webbing limited her mobility and the secrecy of the plan.

Once she had cut her hand free she, as quick as a flash, sliced the Racnoss' scythe-like claws off its legs- after all, spiders can live with only 6 legs and the Doctor doesn't like killing. She would have much preferred to stab the giant insect in the underbelly but she knew the Doctor would disapprove and as far as she knew, she still wasn't entirely in his good books even after that kiss. There are things she had done which he didn't agree with; although there's a chance they haven't happened for him yet. That kiss could have meant anything; he could have kissed her to reassure her that everything was going to be fine, he could have done it to silence her, to taste her seeing as he has had a kiss from most of his other companions, even if he didn't want to, or maybe it was to show her he loves her if he is completely sure about it...

The Racnoss squirmed then fell to the floor as the blade cut through its legs with such ease and precision and with a mighty thud it was knocked unconscious. River then threw the blade expertly down to the Doctor who caught it with minimal effort. He used the blade to slice through the restraints on his wrists to take out a time-energy sphere which he was ready to use. He unravelled the web on his wrists and positioned himself ready for the next step of the plan. The empress returned when she heard the thud of her minion on the rocky ground.

"What's going on down here, my plan is coming into place and I would like to see it!" she hissed angrily. "Whether or not you miniscule-minded minions do is not up to me but don't interrupt me watching it!"

She was greeted with a cloud of time energy searing in her eight eyes, burning them effectively blinding her. She hissed and wobbled trying to subdue the pain as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly. All she could see were blindingly bright flashes that stung her eyes to look at.

Meanwhile, River tore the rest of the web off her, making a 'rope swing'- reminding the Doctor of Donna's same escapade a long time ago only River was more skilled, professional and somewhat sexy. Her golden curls flowing just behind her as the breeze brushed all around her curvy body. She gripped tightly onto it as gravity dragged her down but the propulsion of the web enabled her to swing across the room. She reached to the holster again whilst swinging on the web and grabbed hold of the gun. She aimed it carefully at the rocky ceiling above the empress then pulled the trigger. The shot was aimed so perfectly that it created a rock tomb around the empress as the rocks rained down in front of her, blocking her off from them. River still hadn't killed anything yet, so she still managed to keep the Doctor happy, although honestly he expected her to at least try and kill something by now.

As she swung past the Doctor, he threw a time-energy sphere up to her in perfect time. She caught it with ease as she let go of the web, the force of it causing her to do a back-flip in mid-air in which she landed perfectly on her feet right in front of the podium with the Tapestry flowing off of it. How she kept her balance in heels that high- no one will ever know!

The Doctor who was several metres away stood in front of the Chrystalite podium, one hand either side of the crystal ready when River was. He looked across to her and nodded, she returned the nod in response.

"Let's do this..." River spoke seriously, in a quiet voice.

She held out the blade and the time-energy sphere just above it. She gently and ever so carefully crushed the sphere in her hand and sprinkled the dust over the blade. She remembered what the Doctor told her earlier and she couldn't help but smirk as she reminded herself where the Doctor had accidentally positioned his hand on her front when they fell to the floor. He touched her in just the right way whether it was intentional or not he still had his hand up her dress and it felt oh so good- for both of them.

"Careful..." the Doctor warned cautiously.

River smirked. "Aren't I always?"

"Well..." the Doctor shrugged his shoulders tilting his head from side to side as he stared out into space considering how to continue that as he recalled some times when River wasn't exactly careful, more forceful.

He looked at her with a grin but it quickly faded and resulted in him sheepishly staring at the floor as all he got in return was a raise of River's eyebrows and an icy glare. If he valued his life, he wouldn't continue!

River 'tutted' him, as if to say 'shame on you', flashed him her trademark cheeky smile then she resumed sprinkling the time-energy on her dagger. It began to glow a yellow/green colour as she sprinkled the last few particles. She gripped the canvas of the Tapestry as she did the first time and held the blade above her head.

The Doctor watched her closely, his hearts in his throat, his breath sealed up in his lungs. He had to be ready to write a new series of events as soon as River has sliced the Tapestry. His eyes were meant to be watching the blade for when it strikes the canvas but he couldn't help but let them wonder down to her plunging neckline. That fitted dress didn't leave much to the imagination, it was clear she had a nice pair of breasts that were generously emphasised as the dress desperately clung to her chest.

River concentrated hard, she let out a shaky breath and rocked on her heels a few times to focus. She stretched her fingers out, keeping her thumb around the blade making sure it was in the right place for when she slices the Tapestry, then closed them around the handle again to secure her grip. She glanced over to the Doctor with a serious and mentally prepared expression. They studied each other's faces for a long moment- she could see everything about him the future and the past colliding together and creating this amazing man who will travel the stars with her, but he could only see what he thought of her and what he felt about her, all the love radiating from her pulling him in whether it was true or not that's what he saw.

"...1...2...3!" they both counted in unison.

Once they reached three, River swiftly glided the sharp, smooth edge of the blade over the canvas making a clean cut breaking the time-stream. The Doctor focussed his mind on the Chrystalite, linking it to him as he used his power over Time to create a new thread of events. The dark navy/purple Chrystalite started to change colour back to its regular healthy green/yellow.

"Ok, the Chrystalite is neutral again so I should be able to fix everything easily now." The Doctor explained.

"No time like the present, Sweetie!" River smiled awkwardly as the room began to quiver slightly.

"Working on it..." the Doctor reassured.

River walked over next to the Doctor and leaned over his shoulder smiling at him, she always loved watching him work despite the fact that he may not know that yet. She tilted her head to one side and began to read off the canvas as the new events started to unfold. The Tapestry canvas started to fill up with new events taking the places of the old ones creating a whole new day where none of this even happened. The Racnoss were written out of the events at the temple, so they began to fade away to a different planet where they should be able to start a new life.

The Doctor always gave people second chances, trying to make things better for them and now that he was in command of the Chrystalite of Time, he could do just that.

There was just one small thing that played on his mind...


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT A/N: I have decided to end this story on 2 chapters (from the previous) instead of just one, so this isn't the end of the story as I initially thought. There will still be one more chapter after this and that will be the ending to the story. You may be wondering why I have changed my mind, well it's because I had a sudden last minute idea that I could add to the story so I did and just having it all squished together into one chapter would be too long compared to the average length of the rest of the chapters plus, it would lose some effect if it was all bunched up! So enjoy, and remember there's one more to come, that's when it gets really powerful...**

The Tapestry of Time was filling up with the new events that the Doctor was creating. The canvas was flowing out from the Chrystalite with pictures, inscriptions and patterns leading right up until the very moment that they were in. The part with the Racnoss he left blank, letting the Tapestry decide what will happen to them, he didn't care too much for giant spiders.

River's eyes scanned the pictures decorating the canvas, they were being painted by the time energy particles and every little detail was defined so expertly. 'Always the perfectionist...' She smirked regarding the Doctor, not just her Doctor but the Doctor in general. He was always a perfectionist and always will be- that was one thing that would never change.

The Doctor pulled his hands away from the Chrystalite with a self-satisfied smile on his face. He looked over his shoulder to River who returned the smile and they both shared the knowledge that everything was fixed. He watched the last few images finish off being engraved into history and written into the future. The image being formed in the particles was of the TARDIS outside the Space-Time Temple with both the Doctor and River standing outside it. There were some other images just before this one presumably of them leaving the Temple which she just had to look at. Her eyes frantically searching for the one which follows the events happening now...

"Oi spoilers, River!" the Doctor caught sight of her peaking further ahead. He threw his arms over the Tapestry in attempt to hide it from her.

"Oh, so I can't look but you can?" River questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Precisely, I'm re-writing it so I have to know what I'm writing! And besides, I'm up to the part about us so for once I'm going to know what happens before you." He grinned cheekily.

"That's not fair!" River frowned folding her arms over her chest.

"I promise you'll like it. The Lord of Time has fixed time for the better, he just needs the Lady of Space to help him make it all happen, will she help?" he held out a hand for her to take hold of.

"...She will." River smiled taking hold of his hand. "...If the Lord of Time can make it up to her later?"

"It's a date!" he chimed.

They had completed their first task as the Lord of Time and Lady of Space. She stepped down from the podium with the Doctor following straight after. The words the Racnoss had said to him rang loudly like a bell in his mind; they stuck to him like glue. He thought about the day River died for him, it was the most painful thing he was ever a part of. Sure, the Racnoss just wanted to hurt him and make him angry but he couldn't help getting consumed in his own guilt no matter how hard he tried to not let it affect him.

He came to a halt and gripped River's hand securely, causing her to spin around to face him- just inches from his body. His eyes glanced down her cleavage; as it was generously exposed along with near enough the rest of her chest. He seemed to be getting all sorts of visual treats of River today but, that wasn't what he should be focussing on. A sudden thought struck him that would lift some of the guilt weighing him down but, he needed to seek guidance from a friend.

"River, I have something I need to do but I don't know if I should, it's wrong and I know I shouldn't even though it'll be helping someone without them knowing but still helping them- even if they sort of didn't ask for it. It'll lift a lot of guilt and I really care about this person." The Doctor explained now taking hold of River's other hand. "Please help."

River stood in thought for a moment before making her decision; there were so many things that would have to be considered on both sides. "Well, I think you should just listen to what your hearts are telling you to do." she said simply and harmonically.

"I'm trying but my mind is telling me otherwise." The Doctor sighed as he looked into her tranquil eyes that always managed to relax him.

"Doctor, is this that same woman that the Racnoss was talking about and got you all worked up?" she asked sincerely, showing that she would still care even if he said yes- she wasn't the jealous type.

"Yes..." he replied bluntly moving their hands together so both of his pressed on top of hers.

"If you love her then do what you think is best for her and that will make her happy." River advised.

The Doctor smiled at her lovingly, knowing she wouldn't be jealous even though she didn't have to be as he was referring to her only in the future. He decided to take her advice and listen to his hearts that were telling him to do it for her. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on the backs of River's hands as he held onto them dearly.

"You're right River, and thank you." The Doctor leaned closer to her, debating whether this sudden urge he had to take River there and then should win over his moral thought. He just paused to let her decide what happens next.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." she smiled ruffling his hair as she let her hands slip away from his. He was somewhat disappointed, he was hoping for a kiss as he rather enjoyed the comfort kiss he gave her earlier.

She was still smiling as she slowly backed away to the exit tunnel leading to the staircase which exited back at the temple. This reminded the Doctor of how easily he let go of her the first time and it pained him to recount that thought. She turned and faced the staircase, just about to begin the long walk up it.

"River wait, where are you going?" the Doctor asked, sounding somewhat concerned and not wanting her to leave him.

She turned back round to face the Doctor and her warm smile widened. "I'm going to check on everyone upstairs and then I'll go get the TARDIS and bring her round here." She assured him. Then she tilted her head to one side. "Why, worried you're going to miss me too much?" she teased then walked up the stairs slowly disappearing from the Doctor's sight.

"Yes..." he whispered even though she was only asking a rhetorical question but, he still gave a different answer to the one she would've expected.

The Doctor walked to the bottom of the staircase and he stood in the archway looking up the steps. He couldn't see River anymore so he could do what he was planning without having to worry about being caught. He leapt back to the podium with the Chrystalite and Tapestry on it to begin his plan.

He searched the various Tapestries for the right one- River's one. The canvas filled with all of the events of River's entire life. It was so full of events, most of which he hopes to find out about and be a part of, no matter what they were/are, as long as he's with her it doesn't matter what happens. He promised he wouldn't look into her past or future apart from that one event he had to change.

He found the end of the canvas- the end of River's physical life. His eyes began to water as the guilt stung him painfully. He took hold of the end of the Tapestry, his fingertips running gently over the pictures of River. The tears rolled out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. They splashed down onto the canvas erupting, releasing all of the sadness sealed up inside.

"I'll fix this River." He promised to the future River.

He placed his hands either side of the Chrystalite closing his eyes. He exhaled heavily, concentrating hard on exactly what he was going to change. He had this thought sitting in the corner of his mind for so long now that he started to obsess over trying to make it right. All of those thoughts he had whenever he was reminded of her death he used to help clear the end of the canvas, leaving River's end blank.

Another thought dawned over the Doctor; he would have to create a new death to take the initial one's place and he couldn't bring himself to do that. His hands tensed as he tried to figure a way out of it, a way out of knowing how the most phenomenal woman he's ever met will die. There has to be a way out, there's always a way. He thought and thought about what he could change, he had the whole of time right in front of him. But by changing one thing, the whole flow of time could be corrupted if it wasn't taken care of.

There were several ideas in his mind on how he could change her timeline so she didn't die in the Library. One was he could have done it instead of her but there was the risk of him dying from the intensity just like she did and he wouldn't be able to regenerate so that would mean she never would have met him at all. Another was she never got invited to go the Library, but where would that leave the other archaeologists and what about the Library itself, if she never went he never would have got that message from her so he never would have been there to stop the Vashta Nerada. He had more ideas but there just seemed to always be something that would compromise it. There was always a catch...

He thought of one more possible idea that may change things but he would be able to fix them as he would know exactly what the consequences would be; he's experienced them all. He will have to keep this secret from River forever and just hope she never finds out. She wouldn't understand why he had to do it, why he had to change her whole life just because of the guilt in his hearts and just because she was so brilliant. The feelings he had for River now were finally letting him show his true colours, he was consumed by love for her and he embraced it now that he finally accepted it...


	14. Chapter 14

This was it. This was the time the Doctor could finally save River Song...

He knew this was a stupid idea but love makes you do stupid things- and boy does he know it! He was going to do the one thing he had never done before. He was going to make River Song a Time-Lady...

Yes, it would have a major impact on everything that has happened in her life and everything that will happen but at least he will know that in the Library both her time-energy and his own, alongside some extra Huon particles, would be strong enough to help her regenerate, although as he is quite fond of her beautiful body he wasn't going to let her change her appearance when she regenerates. He made sure that will happen, he wrote it in the Tapestry never to be changed. He wanted to be sure that he will be able to save her. But that was all; he would let the rest of her life unfold by the day. He's sure now that she'll never leave him, they will be together forever- she won't wither and die like a human. He'll just keep running with her. He may not be able to figure out how to fix their non-chronological run ins but he'll still look forward to every one plus, he's grown quite fond of the added mystery.

"I saved you... I finally saved you," The Doctor whispered into the Tapestry. His fingertips running over the new images in River's timeline, a tear ran down his cheek and splashed on the very image he completely changed- the one of her sacrifice. "...My River Song." He chimed smiling through the tears.

He had done it; he had created a Time-Lady from a human, now he was no longer alone. River could live on forever with him and they will work together to protect reality as the Lord of Time and the Lady of Space- the Guardians of Reality. If only she knew it, as far as she was aware she would just grow old and die like every other human but no, she has so much more to look forward to now. All of the stars in all of the universes just waiting for her to explore them and now she had all of time to do so.

Oh how he wanted to tell her, how delighted he would feel. He could just picture her overwhelmed face knowing she could be the only one who could spend her entire life with him and he would too in return. It's just a shame he couldn't tell her, she can't know how she was meant to die and she will, without a doubt, protest to him changing her life without her consultation no matter how sweet she may find the gesture. He hardly knew who she was to him yet; he knew and loved her so well.

He could hear the faint beating of River's heart in his soul as it changed to two strong beat. He sensed her presence nearby once again; it was the most intoxicating feeling he ever felt, it sent his hearts racing and took control of his body. Emerging from the sound of peaceful heartbeats that allowed the Doctor to think was a rather distracting sound. It was the heel clicks of River Song's alluring shoes. His eyes glanced to the tunnel and caught sight of her long, slender legs striding down the steps and slowly the rest of her curvy body was revealed.

"All done Sweetie?" she asked cheerfully as she skipped the last few steps and leapt over to the Doctor.

"Yeah... I think I've done all I can do." He smiled.

"I'm sure your friend will appreciate what you're doing. Are you going to tell her?" River questioned.

"No..." he replied bluntly but his smile still remained, as he thought about her and loved that she had no clue it was her.

"Aw, what a shame; I bet she would have loved to hear what you did for her!" River beamed as she placed her hands on the Doctor's shoulders.

He enjoyed her closeness so much, this was definitely love he was feeling this very moment. He placed one hand on top of one of River's stroking it with his thumb lovingly. Just then something caught his eye- he left the Tapestry exposing River's timeline. His eyes widened as he frantically tried to come up with a plan to distract her so he could hide the Tapestry.

"Well... if I told her that would be _spoilers _now wouldn't it?" he teased her emphasising the word 'spoilers' still trying to sound as normal as possible, he knew she would have an argument to come back with.

"Hey! How many times do we have to go through this: stop stealing my line?" River complained still with a wide grin.

"Apparently quite a few!" the Doctor chuckled.

River's laughter provided the perfect cover so he could use his free hand to reach for the Chrystalite behind him and hide River's timeline. The pictures on the canvas faded leaving it blank to let the future unfold in any which way it could. Quickly he returned his hand to his side and look as casual as he could whilst trying to lower any possible suspicion.

He spun on his heels to face River, now he had his hands on her shoulders holding her close. "River..." he began.

"Doctor..." she mirrored his tone with a smirk as she bit her bottom lip.

"I just have to ask you something very serious, how would you feel about travelling with me... forever?" he always wanted to ask her that, just to see her reaction. To see her so happy that it makes his hearts sing. He figured that he would ask her at some point judging by the close relationship they have in the future and something like that can't just develop through the odd out-of-time run in.

"Forever? Well... I... I couldn't, not forever you'll outlive me- I'm only human and you, you are so much more." She smiled at him so lovingly as she heavily breathed out that statement meaning every word of it.

"Oh River, _you_ are the one that is so much more. You are the most brilliant woman in the universe, you've shown me things I've only dreamed of, you've comforted me when I needed a friend, you've made me laugh when I needed cheering up and more importantly you've shown me love. You've taught me how to love someone in a different way; you've helped me find feelings I never knew I had. River, you are the light that burns in the darkness, brightening up the world when it's plunged into oblivion- you make it all worthwhile no matter how unbearable it may seem. Just think about all of those galaxies that have never met said amazing person, if you travel with me I'll take you wherever and whenever you want- your heart charts the course." He always made a speech to get a new companion on board the TARDIS. But this was no ordinary companion; this was River Song- the woman he loves. "How 'bout it, Song? You and me, Time and Space, you watch us run!" he echoed what she said to him once upon a time that now never happened but in the Doctor's mind- that dreaded day was now nothing but a nightmarish memory of a non-existent time stream.

River stared at him for a long moment as tears formed in her eyes, she was not expecting that but she felt honoured that he finally asked her. The Doctor's true name rolled off her tongue "... how could I ever refuse you? Yes!" she beamed as she threw her arms around him letting the tears of happiness roll down her cheeks.

The Doctor embraced her, enveloping her in his love as his arms laced around her thin body. He lifted her and spun her in a circle around him. They laughed, now they could be together and never have to worry about the other being in trouble somewhere far away. He set her down just mere inches from him and he could feel her eccentric breathing sending shivers down his spine. The pounding of both her hearts- her time lady hearts on his chest were in perfect sync with his own, just as they should be. He only prayed that she wouldn't question her two heartbeats.

He smiled down at her, mirroring her beaming grin. He placed one hand on her cheek wiping away her happy tears whilst the other remained securely at her hip. "River, you have no idea how important that 'yes' was to me." The Doctor chuckled.

"You're stuck with me forever now, no backzies!" she giggled.

"Why would I ever want to backzie that?" he asked rhetorically, admiring her beauty.

River laughed and blushed so cutely at that. The Doctor couldn't resist anymore, he slipped his hand behind River's head to press his lips to hers in the most meaningful and passion-engulfed kiss of all. He sucked her bottom lip, it tasted so sweet and it was so more-ish that the thought of ever parting from it was inevitable! As his tongue gained entrance into her mouth she finally caught up to his eager movements. Finally realising that this was all real, not some sort of farfetched dream she started to kiss back- full force, not holding anything back as her skills of being a phenomenal kisser overshadowed everything else.

The Doctor pulled River's body into his almost fusing them together as one. His arm wrapped around her waist was holding her securely and tightly never wanting to let her go. His other entwined in her hair as it explored her soft golden curls.

In turn to show how enthusiastic she was, River arched her back pressing herself further into the Doctor as her hands found the back of his head and pulled his face closer to hers, they then ran through his hair ever so gently tugging at parts.

The Doctor knew she didn't want to end this any time soon and neither did he, so he may as well make the most of it. His hand that was cascading through her curls now took the place behind her back as the other hand slid round to her front making its way up her torso and halting at her breast. He cupped it, enjoying the feel of it despite the fact that it was hidden by just a thin layer of material. His fingertips so tenderly caressing her left breast and slipping under the material, this had earned him a satisfied moan from the back of River's throat. He could feel the vibration in his own as the moan rolled across from her mouth into his. He had to admit that this was not exactly what he had written in the Tapestry but he certainly enjoyed it.

The Doctor slowly withdrew his tongue from River's mouth and pulled his head away to look at her. He gazed into her tranquil eyes and saw the glisten of love shine brightly. "River, I love you." He spoke so emotionally it set River's heart(s) ablaze.

"And Doctor, I love you so, so much." She smiled. Her hand was now stroking his cheek and her eyes fixed on him, this felt so right so comfortable for both of them, like it was always meant to be.

She leaned her head close to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. She rested her head between his soothing hearts listening to the melodic beat. The Doctor hugged her back for a long moment then kissed her forehead. As he withdrew his lips from her, he kneeled down to pick her up bridal style which took her by surprise.

"Let's go home." He beamed to her, referring to the TARDIS as their new home.

"After today, there's no place I'd rather be." River smiled sweetly in return as she placed her hands on the Doctor's shoulders linking them behind his neck.

The Doctor smiled at her in agreement then pressed his lips to hers in a quick but loving kiss as he carried her out of the cave and up the staircase. As they entered the hall where the engraving stood they were greeted by silence, the room was empty apart from them and right in front of the stone carving was their home- the TARDIS. He set River down and they walked hand in hand over to the great time machine as the Lord of Time and Lady of Space.

The Doctor came to a halt in front of the engraving with River stopping next to him. He looked up admiring the carving of himself and his love symbolising their mark in history. It felt as if they were being watched over by themselves, a version of themselves they didn't even know of. He felt River's hand entwine with his, gently squeezing it as she too looked up at their future carved on that wall.

"It's great isn't it, knowing that we'll always be remembered as Guardians of Reality and worshipped throughout the stars." River asked.

"Yeah, gives me a new sense of pride," the Doctor laughed. "I always knew you were something amazing River, and this carving has proven me right." He looked down to her.

"I've only got you to blame!" she chuckled.

"Hey now, it's not entirely my fault you're so amazing although, I did have a major input!" he teased, sneaking in a self-compliment as well.

"No, you were just a mild influence, a little nudge... Most of it was just my natural behaviour." River laughed. "You know what I'm like..."

"Yes and no... But you're a complex one, Song." The Doctor said pointing a finger at her. "...so hard to figure out and each time I think I've sussed it, there's always something that makes me completely and utterly wrong."

"That's me all over, I like to keep you on your toes!" she smirked with a playful wink.

"You do a mighty fine job of it." He grinned at her.

"I know..." she spoke confidently with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, it keeps you occupied, what with all the running!"

"Whaddya say to getting some running done now?" he smiled looking like an adventurous child, which he did a lot.

"As much as I'd love to Sweetie, I was thinking that we could maybe finish off what we started earlier..." River raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"Oh... you want to play it like that do you?"

"You know you want to as well."

"Well, I can't argue with that!"

He took hold of her hand and pulled her into the TARDIS, they were both lost in each other's laughter and love. The door eased closed and the blue box began to de-materialise off to a quiet, isolated part of space where the two Guardians can enjoy each other's company and nothing but. Silence filled the hall of the Temple once again as the hum of the TARDIS engines faded in the air.

As they finished guiding the TARDIS, River led the Doctor to her room where they undressed and had the most amazing sex anyone could imagine. The Doctor didn't care that there was a little thought in the back of his mind saying he was moving too fast in this relationship, he was having sex with the most brilliant woman in all existence, the one he made into time-lady so he could spend eternity with her and so she would never have to die and be torn away from him.

After a wonderful, phenomenal time, the Doctor lay on the bed with one arm around River who was sleeping blissfully, resting her head on his torso with one hand placed between his hearts. The time-lord and lady embracing their everlasting love for each other, the most powerful love and they knew it- they always knew it.

The running can wait until later, much later. After all, the Guardians of Reality deserve a break every now and again. Time and Space came to a stop to allow these two dedicated heroes and lovers to enjoy the start of spending eternity together, as they prepared to start a new chapter of their lives.

But the biggest accomplishment of the day was the Doctor finally being able to truly save River Song from that Library; he always hoped that day would come. After so many failed attempts, he brought her back into his life-

It was only a matter of time...

_**Fin...**_


End file.
